


how to get a guy in seven days

by thekardemomme



Series: Skam Fic Week [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: Even and Yousef won't make a move, so Sana and Isak take matters into their own hands. It doesn't go exactly as planned.





	how to get a guy in seven days

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for the fake dating prompt of the skam fic week!! Idk how I feel about this one bc I wrote it while I was drunk (lmao) but I really wanted to get something up today so here it is!!
> 
> also I want to say thank you to the Skam Fic Writer's Net for always reminding me that I’m a genius ;)
> 
> title is obviously a play off of how to lose a guy in 10 days, but the fic is not similar to that film at all

Studying at Sana’s has become a normal thing since they became biology partners. They didn’t exactly get along _well_ , but they were friends, and they were both probably more fond of each other than they were willing to admit. Isak likes going over to Sana’s, to study or hang out; because it’s always a lot more chill and drama-free than hanging out with anyone else. They don’t gossip or talk about hookups, they just talk. And that can be refreshing.

The other upside to Sana’s is Sana’s brother’s friends. More specifically, Even. Even is repeating his third year at Nissen, and Isak regularly sees him around campus. In fact, he practically died when he first saw Even. He’d choked on whatever he was drinking because Even had literally made him gasp, that’s how hot he was. And since finding out that he’s friends with Sana’s older brother; seeing Even around Sana’s became a lot more common, since Isak coming over became a lot more common. Sana had teased him at first, but after he found out about her crush on Yousef, she stopped; because she was in the same boat.

The worst part was that he was 99% sure Even liked him back. They always flirt with each other, and Even is always super touchy-feely with Isak. He always invites Isak to join his friends’ plans before Sana does, and whenever Isak comes over to Sana’s, Even tries to get his attention for something nearly every five minutes. He kisses Isak’s cheek and holds Isak’s hand and once, he called Isak baby. But he won’t make a goddamn move, so Isak is stuck just admiring him from the side of Sana’s kitchen.

Today, a Thursday, Isak was going over to Sana’s after she’d texted him that she had something to show him, and that it would be the solution to their boy problems. Naturally, he’d gone right over.

The second Isak walks through the door at Sana’s, she shoves a notebook in his hands. It’s black and leather bound, and flipped open to a page that’s littered with Sana’s handwriting in blue ink. He glances down at it and then back up at her, eyebrows raised, but she just nods towards the notebook. Isak takes the hint.

He holds it with two hands and scans the words on the page as he follows her to the kitchen. He sits at the table whilst she prepares tea—just a couple of weeks ago, he’d revealed not knowing how to make tea without a kettle, and now she forces him to be in the kitchen when she makes it—and reads over the entry.

 

**HOW TO GET A GUY IN SEVEN DAYS**

**Observation:** _Even and Yousef are idiots._

 **Question(s):**  
_1\. How will we get Isak and Even together?  
2\. How will we get Yousef and Sana together?_

 **Hypotheses:**  
_1\. If Isak becomes off limits and stops flirting, then Even will become nervous and take the situation more seriously.  
2\. If Sana expresses interest in a white guy, then Yousef will feel more comfortable dating her as a non-Muslim._

 **Experiment:** _Fake Date_

**Steps:**

_Day 1: get “caught” sitting too close together and jump away_  
_Day 2: post a romantic picture together_  
_Day 3: get “caught” almost kissing_  
_Day 4: hold hands on the way to Sana’s_  
_Day 5: blow off plans for each other_  
_Day 6: get “caught” on Snapchat by Isak’s friends_  
_Day 7: Sana will talk to Yousef about how Isak is too interested in Even. Isak will talk to Even about how he’s actually gay._  
_Day 8: hopefully we don’t get this far_

 **Analyzation:** _TBA_

 **Conclusion:** _TBA_

  
Isak looks up at Sana, and she smirks a little at him. He can’t help but smirk back. “You know, I always wondered how you and I became friends. I guess I know now. We’re snakes,” he laughs, and Sana just shrugs. She grabs two teacups, puts tea in, and pours the boiling water in. While it steeps, she sits across from him at the table. “I’m totally on board with this.”

“In order for this to work, you have to be convincing,” she says seriously, and Isak nods. Obviously he understands that. “I trust your acting capabilities perhaps more than I should. Neither of us have or will have any interest in each other so we might have to work extra hard. Should be easy for you, you did it with Sara.”

Isak scoffs, “Low blow, Sanasol.”

“Your choice, Isabell,” she points out, and Isak concedes. She’s not wrong. Isak does have an impeccable work experience when it comes to pretending to be interested in girls. It’s harder than it looks.

While she goes to get the teas, Isak pushes the notebook over to her side of the table, front cover closed tight. “I mean, you wrote the whole thing in the scientific method’s format. If this doesn’t work, we could, like, sue scientists or something for giving us a faulty method,” he teases, and Sana just shoots him an unimpressed look over her shoulder. “What? I’m serious. The guy who came up with it is probably dead, but I’m sure we could find a direct ancestor somewhere.”

“You know, you’re not half as funny as you seem to think you are. Maybe that’s why Even won’t make a move.”

Isak glares. “Rude.” He accepts the teacup she sets in front of him, taking a long sip. It’s just what he needed after a really, really long day of sitting at school and pining after his biology buddy’s brother’s best friend. It’s a normal day for him, but it doesn’t make it any less tiring.

She starts thrumming her fingers against the leather notebook, her fingernails clicking against it. She looks diabolical, and Isak hides his smile in his teacup. It’s good tea.

“How, um...” Isak begins, and Sana raises her eyebrows, encouraging him to continue. “How do you even know that Even is into me? What if he hasn’t made a move because he’s just not interested? That’s a possibility, you know.”

“No, it isn’t. Look, Isak, my brother and I talk about a lot. We’re really close. So when he came to me and said that Even had a thing for my friend, the blond one with the prince curls is how he described you, I believed him one hundred percent. And you should, too. He hasn’t given me a reason not to trust him,” she reassures, and Isak can feel a flush running from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. Sana just smirks at him.

Isak flips her off, and she immediately starts laughing, which makes Isak groan and flip her off again.

“You’re so smitten!” Sana teases, and Isak puts his forehead down on the kitchen table, covering his ears. “A smitten kitten!” She adds, and Isak glares at her, hands still pressed firmly over his ears.

“Can’t you go back to being cynical? I like that Sana much bet—”

He’s cut off by the sound of the door unlocking, and he and Sana immediately fall silent and jump into action. Isak pulls out his laptop and textbook and Sana pulls out her composition books, dropping the leather journal into her bag and zipping it up, kicking it under her chair. He passes her a pencil and she starts tapping it against her chin, like she’s thinking, whilst Isak opens up some random word document to pretend that’s what they’ve been working on.

Seconds later, the Six Musketeers walk in, tossing a rainbow ball back and forth among the group. They stop in the entryway when Sana glares at them, clearly intending to make them think they’ve interrupted a study session. Isak hides his smile behind his hand, strategically placed under his chin; and does his best not to look at Even. One look at him and Isak will be done for.

Elias speaks first, grabbing a banana out of the bowl on the table and then passing other fruits out to the guys. “How come you’re always studying? Don’t you have friends to go out with?” He asks Sana. To anyone else it would sound rude, possibly mocking, but Isak can hear the underlying concern and sincerity in his voice. It makes the 11 year old inside him ache and yearn for the days when he had a family like Sana’s.

“Isak _is_ my friend,” Sana quips, and Isak’s eyes instantly widen before he schools his expression back to normal. If he and Sana were going to pass off as dating, or being close to it, they’d have to pretend to like each other more than they actually do.

Okay, Isak loves Sana. And he knows that she loves him. But their whole friendship is based off the illusion of their mutual hatred, and the dynamic works for them. So they’d have to change that if a relationship was going to be fabricated.

Adam snorts, “Just two weeks ago you were sitting in here calling him stupid and telling him that the only reason he’s getting a 5 in biology is because of you. Now you’re friends?”

Sana sends daggers Adam’s way, and Isak can’t fight the fond smile. He doesn’t really have to, though, because he’s sure it’ll help their case if they pretend to be all loved up. “Shut up, Adam. You don’t know anything about me or my friends so don’t pretend you do.” She gathers her composition books and then looks at Isak, her expression softening. “Come on, Isabell. Let’s go to my room so we don’t have to deal with these assholes.” She glares at them again as Isak gathers his stuff, before turning on her heel to stomp out of the room.

On Isak’s way out, he brushes past Even. Their shoulders touch and Isak is pretty sure his gasp is audible, so he runs to Sana’s room before he can make eye contact with the older boy. He really doesn’t need the embarrassment right now, when Sana’s future with Yousef could possibly depend (partially) on Isak’s agreement to the fake dating.

He sits on the bed and she locks the door behind him, before immediately coming over to high five Isak. They’re both smiling and barely suppressing giggles, sitting next to each other on Sana’s bed.

This will be a piece of cake.

 

  
**DAY ONE**

  
Isak’s school day finishes at 15:30, and Sana finishes at 16:00, so he waits for her in the courtyard outside of her building. They fall into step next to each other as they make their way towards the tram, trying to make sure they get to the one before the tram Even takes, so they don’t get stuck with him.

“I told the girls,” Sana says, twiddling her phone in her hands as they walk. Isak nods. “Our friends will play a big role in making this believable. If they’re on our side, they can help us if any of the guys get skeptic, or they can comment on our Instagram picture for tomorrow, that sort of thing. And Jonas will have to put us on Snapchat, since most of the guys know him from the skatepark and follow him, so he’ll have to know. Do you trust that your dumbass friends won’t fuck this up and let it slip to my brother’s friends that we’re faking?”

Isak sighs, tucking his hands in his hoodie pockets. It was just starting to become spring, and the snow was thawed and the sun was shining, but the wind was still bitingly cold when it blew. “Jonas and Mahdi, undeniably. Magnus is a bit iffy, but I think he should be fine for a week. It’s not like he hangs around them that much,” Isak explains, and Sana shakes her head at the mention of Magnus. Which is pretty much the reaction everyone has when talking about Magnus’s ignorance, so it doesn’t faze him.

“I would ask you to just tell Magnus it’s real and then explain after the seven days, but I assume he knows you’re gay and not bi or pan.”

“You’d be right,” Isak confirms. “I came out to him, so. And we’ve had plenty of conversations about it since. He was very eager to learn about it, I guess because he was still figuring out that he was bisexual.”

Sana hums, looking down at her phone for a moment before clicking it off. “Thank god you never came out to Even or Elias,” she comments, and Isak furrows his eyebrows.

“Why would I have come out to Elias?”

“I don’t know. Even came out to me, and I’m about as close to him as you are to Elias. You two are over at my house about the same amount of hours a week, so.”

Isak drapes his arm around Sana’s shoulder, pulling her closer when she tries to push it off. Eventually she complies, folding her arms and letting him do whatever. “That’s because I can’t get enough of your company, Sanasol,” he teases, and he’s mostly joking with her, though it’s also kind of true. Isak enjoys most of the time he spends with Sana, even if they’re just studying or sitting in her room on their phones in silence.

They get on the tram to Briskeby, sitting a good foot apart despite sharing a pair of headphones. Sana has good taste in music, unsurprisingly, and Isak likes listening to her Spotify playlist whenever they’re at hers doing homework. She always adds new songs, too, so Isak finds a new favorite song almost every time he comes over. He’s truly blessed to know Sana Bakkoush.

When they get off the tram and make the walk to her house, they each give each other a pep talk. Elias and the guys are already there, so if they have any hope of convincing them, they have to act into each other from the second they walk in the door. It’s a challenge, but Isak loves a challenge.

They walk in and drop their shoes and bags at the door, before making their way into the living room. There’s noise coming from the kitchen that makes Isak and Sana roll their eyes, knowing Sana’s mum is not going to be happy when she sees the mess they’re probably making in there.

“I just texted Eva,” Sana whispers, so her brother doesn’t hear her from the other room. Isak leans in. “She said she was going to text Elias to ask me about some party on Friday. So he’ll come in here, and his idiot friends will follow because he’ll tell them it’s about a party. So you and I have to sit close and just, like, find something on Netflix. Do you like Narcos?”

Isak nods, and Sana sighs in relief, like she was expecting a hassle over the show. She turns on the television and opens Netflix, putting on Narcos. Isak makes himself comfortable and Sana practically tucks herself into his side. It’s awkward, except it’s not; because Isak knows that this is for a good cause. Plus, Sana is his friend.

Sana whispers when Eva sends the text, and Isak works on getting into character. He puts an arm on the back of the couch, not around Sana but obviously intentional to anybody who didn’t know they were acting. They only get about two minutes into the random Narcos episode before the guys are walking into the room, Elias freezing mid-sentence in his question about the made-up party.

All of the guys laugh except for Elias and Even, who just stand there a little shocked. Yousef is even laughing, and Isak wonders if that makes Sana’s blood boil. He knows he’d be pissed if Even wasn’t looking at him the way Even is currently looking at him; like he’s confused but also doesn’t want to take his eyes off of Isak.

Sana jumps away from Isak before anyone can speak, holding her hands up to Elias. “It’s not what it looks like, Elias. We’re just watching Netflix,” she rushes, but Elias is barely listening to her, apparently still a little shell shocked. Sana keeps explaining while Isak awkwardly shifts between watching Even and Yousef.

The two boys are whispering to each other about something Isak can’t make out, but when he sees Even give Sana a frustrated look, and when he sees Yousef kick at the carpet, he counts it as a win.

 

  
**DAY TWO**

   
Isak and Sana sit in Uranienborgparken, and ask a stranger to take pictures of them. They decide on a picture where Sana is kissing his cheek and Isak is just smiling at the camera with this big, bright smile. Sana posts it with the caption, _Isabell_ ♡

Within seconds, the comments start flooding in.

  
**evamohn2:** wtf when did this happen???

 **ellevillevillde:** omg!!!!! ♡♡♡

 **log_lady99:** um Sana?

 **eazy_eskild:** MY BABIES

 **evamohn2:** happy for you two!

 **jonas9000:** heart eyes

 **reggismeggis:** get it isak

 **jonas9000:** @evamohn2 keep up

 **evamohn2:** @jonas9000 fuck off m8

 **mikaelboukhal:** Uh???? @eliasfraoslo

 **eliasfraoslo:** isak???

 **evenbnaesheim:** congrats

 **eliasfraoslo:**  i'm so confused

 **adammalik:** @eliasfraoslo when are you not

 **jonas9000:** burn

  
Isak holds up his hand, smiling and laughing when Sana high fives him. She laughs, too, as she likes all the kind comments. “We have some great friends. I can’t believe we actually convinced them to go along with it,” Isak grins, and Sana high fives him again.

“Yousef likes all of my photos, so you know he’s bothered because he didn’t like it. And Even didn’t use emojis, so he’s pissed.”

“Playing them like a violin,” Isak teases in English, and Sana asks if he can spell violin.

He can, for her information.

 

  
**DAY THREE**

   
“I think this is the weirdest thing we’ve ever done,” Isak announces, as he and Sana sit in her backyard, watching the door to see when Elias will drag his friends out here. They’re sitting uncomfortably close, yet again, and Sana has tucked a dandelion behind his ear. It was weird to see Sana pretending to be soft when she was one of the most badass people he knew. (Sana could be soft, too. She’s helped Isak through some shit. But still, Sana is tough as nails, and dandelions aren’t usually her thing, as far as Isak knows.)

Thankfully, she just nods in agreement, twirling blades of grass around her finger. A fond smile takes over, and Isak is immediately interested, asking what she’s thinking of. “Yousef and I sat out here one time, and he was trying to flirt I think, and he threw grass in my face,” she chuckles, and Isak can’t help the laugh that bubbles out.

“That’s a mood,” Isak laughs, and Sana just laughs harder, making Isak explode into giggles. They’re just sitting in the middle of Sana’s backyard, laughing so hard their stomachs hurt, and all over the idea of Yousef literally throwing grass at Sana. Isak makes the mistake of imagining it and actually starts laughing so hard that he gags a little. That, of course, makes Sana laugh harder. It’s a vicious cycle.

When they finally manage to calm down, wiping at tears and trying to breathe through any more escaping laughs, Isak hears someone clear their throat. He and Sana look up to see the balloon boys standing there, a basketball tucked under Mutta’s arm, and a sad look on Even and Yousef’s face. Elias doesn’t say anything this time, just ushers the boys out of the backyard.

They’re gone as quick as they came, and Isak turns to Sana with a smile. “We might’ve fucked up day three, but I think it’s okay. Did you see the look on their faces?” He asks, and Sana nods dreamily.

“I can’t believe this is working,” she divulges, and starts laughing again, this time for a whole other reason. Isak laughs a little, too.

 

  
**DAY FOUR**

   
After class, they linger around the corner to wait for Even. When they see him leaving class, they start holding hands and walking to the tram stop. Pretty soon his footsteps catch up, and they work hard to keep their conversation flowing while also being hyper aware of Even only five feet back, watching their every move.

They just smirk at each other when they hear the click of Even’s iPhone camera.

 

  
**DAY FIVE**

  
**Yousef** (10:21)

_hey girl. the guys & I are going to the skatepark and then to play basketball, if you wanna join?_

 

 **Sana** (10:25)

_Sorry, I can’t. Isak and I are going to see a film_

_Next time for sure, though_

 

*

 

 **Even** (15:16)

_The guys and I are going to the skatepark today. We’ll probably play basketball after but I know you like skating so you’re more than welcome to come!!_

_I think Sana’s coming_

 

 **Isak** (15:17)

_Ah, shit, sorry_

_Sana and I have plans tonight_

_Can I take a rain check?_

 

 

  
**DAY SIX**

  
On day six, Saturday night, they join Isak’s friends for a pregame and then a party at some Elvebakken guy’s house. Neither Isak nor Sana drink that night, so they end up just sitting in the kitchen talking. Topics go to Even and Yousef, as it tends to do when they get alone like this. They sit close together and laugh and talk and, at one point, Sana rests her head on his shoulder and Isak presses a kiss to the top of her hijab.

The next morning, on day seven, Sana calls Isak saying that Yousef had screenshotted a picture of Isak kissing the top of her head at the party, and had confronted her about it. Ten minutes later, Even sends Isak a similar screenshot with about 17 question marks.

 

  
**DAY SEVEN**

  
After a long nap shortly after receiving the screenshot from Even, Isak decides to occupy himself until it’s time to talk to Even. He’s waiting on Sana’s clearance to admit the truth to Even, that he’s gay as fuck all and so into Even that it physically and mentally hurts, and he’s so impatient that he turns on Childish Gambino and starts cleaning his room. Eskild is shocked by the interesting turn of events, and doesn’t even roast him when Isak flips him off and tells him to take a long walk off a short pier.

He sings into a feather duster and twirls around in his socks, moving around the room to pick up laundry and take dirty dishes to the kitchen where they belong. Once his room is clean, he does the dishes, which takes an extra long amount of time and leaves his fingers really fucking pruned. He announces that he’s going to take a shower, and he does.

When he gets out, it’s to his phone blowing up on the bathroom counter. It’s panicked texts from Sana saying that her leather notebook is missing and Elias is calling a family meeting with Sana and Isak, and that Isak needs to get his ass over there right the fuck now.

Isak rushes to get dressed, and leaves the flat with barely a goodbye to Eskild. He gets there as fast as the tram and his own two feet will get him there, and when Sana lets him in, they walk straight to the kitchen. Even, Elias, and Yousef are sitting on one side of the table, so Sana and Isak sit on the other. Isak folds his hands and keeps his head facing down, while Sana just folds her arms and glares at Elias the whole time. Elias doesn’t seem to mind.

“So,” Elias says, clearing his throat. “Me and the guys noticed that you two had been a little close over the last couple of days. Suspiciously close.”

“Am I not allowed to have friends, Elias?” Sana snaps, but he just ignores her.

“I was getting pretty concerned, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Long story short, I found this, with a whole description of how you two were going to fake date to—”

Sana’s jaw drops, and she shoves away from the table, knocking the chair down in the process. “You went through my room?! And read my private stuff?!” She yells, and Elias does look a little bit guilty, but mostly just annoyed with her. “That’s none of your business, Elias! You can’t just _do_ shit like that to me! You don’t get to run my life and control what I do!” She adds, her hands practically vibrating with anger.

“And you don’t get to manipulate my friends to get them to, what, develop a crush on you? That’s not how that works! You don’t get to play them like that, Sana!” He replies, his voice a bit more calm than hers but still raised enough to convey that he’s pissed. “And you, too, Isak. This whole thing was shitty and the both of you know it.”

Sana clenches her hands into fists before reaching out and snatching the journal from Elias. “Go fuck yourself,” she snaps, before storming off to her room. Isak doesn’t hesitate to follow her. She sits on the edge of her bed and tears out the experiment page, crumbling it into a ball and throwing it out. “Sorry I got you involved in this,” she apologizes quietly.

Isak shakes his head. “No, I asked to be a part of it. I went along with it,” Isak murmurs, and Sana nods a bit, tearing out another page and crumbling it. There’s more blue ink writing on it, but Isak only catches a glimpse of Yousef’s name on it before she tosses it out.

“You should go talk to Even,” Sana says, and Isak raises his eyebrows. Talking to Even about their desperate attempt at getting boys’ attention wasn’t high on his list of things he wanted to do, and he hadn’t thought Sana would still be convincing him to do something about his crush. “You probably owe him an apology as much as I owe Yousef one. And, you know, Even really does like you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Maybe you should just make the first move instead of waiting for him to do it.”

The thought of making the first move is terrifying; but Isak knows that she’s right, at least partly. He does owe Even an apology, if nothing else. “Tell me how it goes with Yousef,” he requests, and Sana nods, twiddling her thumbs. “You’re a good person, Sana,” he adds, and she gives him a small smile as he leaves the room.

Even is sitting alone in the kitchen, stirring a spoon around a cuppa. Isak gulps and walks in, sitting across from him at the table. “If you’re here to apologize, there’s really no need to. I’m not mad at you,” Even says instantly, raising his eyes to meet Isak’s. The blue in them never fails to take Isak’s breath away. “Just a little confused. Why would you pretend to date my friends’ little sister just to get me jealous, or whatever? I don’t understand why you two thought it was a good idea.”

“I wish I could answer that,” Isak shrugs, picking at a hangnail so he can avoid looking Even in the eyes. He feels oddly like a scolded child, like he’d been acting up in church and his mother had to pull him outside to discipline him. It’s not a nice feeling. “I think Sana just wanted to show Yousef that she could date someone who was non-Muslim, and—”

“I don’t care about Sana, Isak. I want to know why _you_ did it.”

Isak gulps, looking up at Even. His eyes are kind, not accusatory, and it minimally makes Isak relax. He stops picking at the hangnail and just folds his hands. “Because I wanted you to get jealous. I thought maybe if I was taken, or showing signs of being close to it, that you’d jump in and make a move before you thought it was too late. You know, because we flirt all the time, and Elias has said that you like me, so has Sana, but you never do anything about it. I’ve waited for you to kiss me for, like, a year. And you never have. So I just.. I thought maybe we could find a way to encourage you to do that. But we did it in a horrible, manipulative way. And I know you didn’t want to hear an apology but I really am sorry.” He looks back down at the table, at the knots in the wood, and tries not to think of how he manipulated people in first year, too. He tries not to think of how he always fucks people over without meaning to.

Maybe snake bitch is just his default personality.

Even sighs after a while, and Isak fights the urge to curl in on himself. “Isak, I’m really not mad at you. You look so guilty and it’s really hurting me,” he laughs, and Isak just blushes, staring at his lap. He hears Even’s chair scrape against the floor, and then realizes that Even is sitting next to him, in the chair Sana had occupied before knocking it over. He picks it up and puts it really close to Isak’s. “Can I get a smile? Stop looking so sad, it’s not a good look on you.”

“You’re supposed to say that I always look good, you know,” Isak says weakly, and it gets Even to laugh. Even’s hand moves to Isak’s knee, like he’s reminding Isak that he’s there.

“You do,” Even allows. “But I’d much rather see a happy Isak than a sad Isak. Now what will it take for me to get you to smile? Are you ticklish?”

“If you want to end up with a bloody nose.”

Even nods, “Fair. How about a joke?”

“No.”

“That sucks, because I was going to tell you a joke about pizza, and it was a little cheesy.”

Isak groans, rolling his eyes and pressing his face into his hands. Even laughs and pulls his hands away from his face, but Isak just bats Even’s hands away. “That was the worst joke I’ve ever heard. Seriously. You don’t deserve a smile for that one,” he teases. He’s not quite smiling, but he feels the corners of his lips threatening to. He can’t help it, it’s hard not to smile when he’s around Even.

“I know how I can get you to smile,” Even says finally, giving Isak a cocky and triumphant smile. Isak just tilts his chin challengingly.

“I don’t think you do.”

At that, Even just leans forward, pressing his lips to Isak’s. It takes a second for Isak’s brain to catch up and start kissing back, but when he does, it’s like it sets off a chain reaction. Even immediately pulls him closer, and Isak knots his hands in Even’s hair, and Even squeezes his hips, and Isak opens his mouth so Even can use tongue. It’s the most passionate kiss Isak’s ever received, and he isn’t sure if it’s because Even is a good kisser, or if it’s just because it’s Even.

Everything is better with Even.

When they pull away, panting and out of breath, Isak can’t fight the wide smile. Even grins, “I knew I could get you to smile.”

“Shut up,” Isak breathes, leaning in to kiss Even again.

 

  
**DAY EIGHT**

  
**Isak** (18:36)

_How did things go with Yousef?_

  
**Sana** (18:38)

_We went on a date last night, believe it or not_

_I would ask you about Even but Elias said you two made out in the kitchen for like a solid hour_

  
**Isak** (18:38)

_Sorry not sorry_

_Tell Elias that Even won’t be coming over today, he’s busy_

  
**Sana** (18:38)

_No problem, I have to tell him the same about Yousef_

  
**Isak** (18:39)

_Conclusion: All 4 of us were fucking idiots but we still like each other anyway. Except for Isak and Sana, who love each other because they’re best buds_

  
**Sana** (18:39)

_Don't flatter yourself Isabell_

  
**Isak** (18:41)

_Gotta go_

_Love you Sana_ ♡

  
**Sana** (18:41)

_Love you too_

♡

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!! xo
> 
> find me on tumblr: thekardemomme


End file.
